Ptaszek na uwięzi/Transkrypt
:Fluttershy: I to już wszystko na dzisiaj. Staraj się oszczędzać tę nogę i rób wszystko tak, ja Ci mówiłam, a wkrótce będziesz jak nowy. Och, nie ma za co, to naprawdę drobiazg. Angela Znalazłeś zegarek? Może... chcesz być zegarkiem? Bieganie. Wyścig z czasem? Nie, spóźnienie. zegara Spóźnię się na bardzo ważne spotkanie - obiad z Księżniczką Celestią w Cukrowym Kąciku. Och, księżniczka przyjeżdża, żeby nas poznać i wszyscy są już na miejscu, tylko mnie tam nie ma. Och, jak wyglądam? Mam coś zanieść? A może nie iść? w oddali Och, zaczyna się, co ja tu robię? Angela Och, dziękuję Ci... Bo wiesz, gdybyś mi nie powiedział, to pewnie bym zapomniała i w ogóle bym nie poszła i potem by wszyscy pytali, gdzie byłam... Och, racja, czas leci... O, masz rację, do zobaczenia. :Angel: i facepalm :piosenka tytułowa} :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia - Ptaszek na uwięzi :Rainbow Dash: Panowie, co musi zrobić kucyk,żeby zostać strażniczką księżniczki? Ile płacą? Hop, hop!!! Jest tam kto? się Uuu, twarde sztuki. Nudy. Ja spadam! :Fluttershy: Uch, jestem. :Strażnicy: Stać kto idzie? :Fluttershy: Nie, nikt, już mnie tu nie ma! :Twilight Sparkle: Wszystko w porządku, ona jest na liście. :Fluttershy: Ach, dzięki Twilight :Twilight Sparkle ': Tak się cieszę,że przyszłaś, Fluttershy, bez ciebie to nie było to samo. :'Pan Cake: Jak się wszyscy bawicie? Dobrze? To dobrze. :Pani Cake: Czy jeszcze coś ci podać, złotko? To znaczy wasza wysokość. :Księżniczka Celestia: Proszę sobie nie robić kłopotu. :Fluttershy: Spóźniłam się, ale musiałam się zająć małym pacjentem. :Twilight Sparkle: Ohhhh... ty i ci twoi mali podopieczni... Księżniczce Celestii się to w tobie spodoba, znaczy myślę, że się spodoba, yyy, na pewno się spodoba. :Fluttershy: Coś takiego, więc nie jedna się denerwuje w dużym towarzystwie. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie o to chodzi, chcę, żebyście się jej spodobali. :Fluttershy: Ona zna nas nie od dziś. :Twilight Sparkle: Wiele jej o was pisałam, ale dziś spędzi z wami trochę czasu więc chce żebyście dobrze wypadły. :Fluttershy: Myślę, że powinnaś się trochę odprężyć, w końcu to tylko zwykłe spotkanie towarzyskie. :Rarity: Uważaj! Nie dotykać! Odejdź, jeszcze mnie oblejesz! Oo, co to za pyszności, co to jest? O, robi plamy, ZABIERZ TO ODE MNIE! :Fluttershy: No może nie takie zwykłe. :Applejack: Yyy... które to sałatka, a które to przystawka? I które się je na początek? O nieważne, nie jestem głodna. :Fluttershy: Nie martw się Twilight, pewnie im trochę brakuje ogłady, ale księżniczka nie zauważy. :Pinkie Pie: Juhuuuu ciastka, ciastka i torty!!! Ooooo, trzypiętrowy tort czekoladowy. Pozwolisz? :Pinkie Pie: Aaach! :Pan Cake: Najmocniej Panią przepraszam. :Księżniczka Celestia: Nic się nie stało. Dziękuję. :Pani Cake: HERBATA DLA KSIĘŻNICZKI! :Pan Cake: JUŻ SIĘ ROBI, SKARBIE! :Księżniczka Celestia: Ochh,dziękuję. :Pan Cake: Drobiazg, Wasza wysokość. :Księżniczka Celestia: Dziękuję bardzo. :Pani Cake: Nie ma za co, księżniczko. :Księżniczka Celestia: Mam Cię! :Twilight Sparkle: Ouch. :Księżniczka Celestia: A ty chyba nazywasz się Fluttershy? :Fluttershy: Ja? O tak Wasza wysokość. :Księżniczka Celestia: Wiem z listów od Twilight, że lubisz się zajmować leśnymi zwierzętami. :Fluttershy: Tak, uwielbiam się nimi zajmować. :Księżniczka Celestia: I ja też. Zawsze się troszczę o wszystkie stworzenia. Te duże i te małe. kasłania i krztuszenia się Nie ma nic ważniejszego, niż dobro moich poddanych. krztuszenia się Filomina kochanie, wstałaś? Przywitaj się, proszę, z kucykami. :Filomina: się :Fluttershy: O..., rety. :Księżniczka Celestia: Nietypowa ta moja pupilka. :Fluttershy: Ja... ja... nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałam. :Strażnik: Pani burmistrz prosi o pilną audiencję. :Księżniczka Celestia: Naprawdę? No cóż, skoro tak... moje drogie kucyki, niestety muszę zakończyć spotkanie. Burmistrz mnie prosi o audiencję, obowiązki. Dziękuję za ciepłe przyjęcie. Miło was było zobaczyć. :Applejack: Uff... nareszcie coś wrzucę na ząb. Konam z głodu. :Pinkie Pie: się :Rarity: Niech nikt się nie rusza. Chcę tylko stąd wyjść bez szwanku. NIE RUSZAĆ SIĘ. NIE DEPTAĆ MI SUKNI! DO TYŁU! DO TYŁU MÓWIĘ!!! :Twilight Sparkle: OOOCH... Spike, nie wiem tak naprawdę czy przyjęcie się udało, ale ciesze się, że obeszło się bez większych nieszczęść. :muzyka :Fluttershy: Och moje ty biedactwo. Istny obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. Nic się nie martw, Filomino, ja cię doprowadzę do porządku. Zrobię to dla księżniczki, która zwyczajnie nie ma czasu, by Cię pielęgnować. :Filomina: kaszle :Fluttershy: Księżniczka na pewno będzie mi wdzięczna. Ojej, lepiej położę Cię do łóżka. Tak. :daje Filominie termometr :Fluttershy: wzdycha :Filomina: drży :Fluttershy: Jest gorzej, niż myślałam. Trzeba Ci dać lekarstwo. Szybko! kaszle Połknij to Filomino. To Ci pomoże. Zobaczysz. wącha lek i wzdycha z niechęcią Tak jak myślałam młota pneumatycznego To zawsze działa. No prawie zawsze. :Filomina: kaszle :Fluttershy: dmucha Nie ma to jak ciepły barszczyk na złe samopoczucie. No proszę, postaraj się trochę, jeśli chcesz wyzdrowieć. Mmm, pycha co za zapach! Postawi Cię na nogi. Jedzie pociąg do Filominy. Raz i dwa! Raz i dwa! Ciuch, ciuch, ciuch! O rety! Nie martw się Filomino, ja wiem, co Ci pomoże. Zaczekaj tu na mnie, zaraz wracam. :Filomina: kaszle :Fluttershy: Spójrz,Filomino, ten mały przyjaciel spróbuje Cię rozweselić. Nucigroszek też był chory, ale mu pomogłam i doszedł do siebie. Prawda, że tak? przytakuje Przywitaj się, proszę, z Filominą. Och spójrz, chyba Cię lubi nuci razem z ptaszkiem piosenkę tytułową Teraz kolej na Ciebie. No już, uda Ci się nuci piosenkę tytułową :Filomina: coś na Fluttershy :Fluttershy: Och, nie najgorzej. :Fluttershy: Wiem, co Ci pomoże na chrypkę. Nawilżanie. wzdycha Cudownie. Powiedz mi, jak się teraz czujesz. Czy lepiej? :Filomina: powietrza, a potem kaszle :Fluttershy: Och... Nic nie szkodzi, ja znam tysiące innych sposobów. Nie martw się. Wyciągnę Cię z tego. Na przykład:aromaterapia wciąga zapach i kicha. Kąpiel? Maść? Skalpel,taśma klejąca,pierze kaszle Och Filomino, myślałam, że to będzie łatwiejsze. Próbowałam już wszystkich metod i to na nic. Wyglądasz okropnie. :do drzwi :Twilight Sparkle: Cześć, Fluttershy! Byłam w pobliżu i wpadłam, żeby Ci podziękować, że tak się dzisiaj starałaś dla księżniczki wzdycha Co tutaj robi ptak Celestii?! :Fluttershy: Nie mogłam go zostawić w klatce. Chciałam pomóc. :Twilight Sparkle: O nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie! Ja chyba śnię! :Fluttershy: Więc miałam odejść jak gdyby nigdy nic? :Twilight Sparkle: Ten ptak nie należy do ciebie. :Fluttershy: Musiałam zareagować. :Twilight Sparkle: Nic nikomu nie mówiąc? Nie pytając o zgodę? :Fluttershy: Ale... :Filomina: kaszle :Twilight Sparkle: Ja wiem, że miałaś dobre intencje, ale musisz go oddać księżniczce. :Fluttershy: Ale... :Filomina: powietrza :Fluttershy: Och, masz rację. Zgoda. No to... kaszle ...chodźmy. :Twilight Sparkle: Teraz szybko. Podrzucimy ją, zanim ktokolwiek się zorientuje. wzdycha :werble :Strażnik 1: Przyszliśmy tu do Twilight Sparkle. :Strażnik 2: Z żalem informujemy, że zaginął ptak księżniczki. :Twilight Sparkle: Poważnie? Ochh co wy powiecie? się nerwowo :Filomina: kaszle :Twilight Sparkle:kaszel Filominy :Filomina: kaszle :Twilight Sparkle: udaje kaszel, a potem szturcha Fluttershy :Twilight Sparkle i Fluttershy: udają kaszel Filominy :Twilight Sparkle: głosem To suche nocne powietrze :Fluttershy: Jest biały dzień. :Twilight Sparkle: ochrypłym głosem No właśnie za dnia jest jeszcze bardziej suche. A wy lepiej ruszajcie się, jeśli chcecie znaleźć ptaka księżniczki. Filomina mu było? Dzięki, że mnie powiadomiliście. Paa!drzwi i dyszy Uff... Co ty robisz?! :Fluttershy: Miałyśmy oddać Filominę. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie można teraz! :Fluttershy: Dlaczego? :Twilight Sparkle: Nie wiesz co się stanie, kiedy księżniczka się dowie, że to ty zabrałaś jej ptaka z klatki?! :Fluttershy: Niby co? :Twilight Sparkle: No więc... Nie wiem, ale na pewno nic dobrego. Może wypędzić Cię z Equestrii! Albo wtrącić Cię do lochu! Albo Cię wygnać i wtrącić do lochu w miejscu, do którego Cię wygna! :Fluttershy: Naprawdę myślisz, że mogłaby to zrobić? :Twilight Sparkle: Dobrze, załóżmy, że tego nie zrobi, ale odważysz się ryzykować? :Fluttershy: Jedyne, na czym mi zależy, to żeby Filomina poczuła się lepiej. :Filomina: się i kaszle :Twilight Sparkle: Bardzo szlachetnie. Będę do Ciebie pisać na wygnaniu. Chyba że mnie wygnają gdzieś, gdzie nie ma poczty. Wtedy ty pisz do mnie, dobrze? :Fluttershy: Proszę Twilight, pomóż mi doprowadzić Filominę na prostą, a potem oddamy ją księżniczce. I wszyscy będą szczęśliwi. :Twilight Sparkle: Próbowałaś podać jej leki? :Fluttershy: Próbowałam, ale nie chciała. :Twilight Sparkle: warczy Wepchnąć do dzioba i przytrzymać. Nie bądź taką ciamajdą, jak słowo daję. Musisz jej pokazać, kto tutaj rządzi. Wtedy wyzdrowieje i zacznie latać. :Fluttershy: Kiedy ona nie lata. :Twilight Sparkle: Teraz zacznie! No to gotowe. Co teraz? :Fluttershy: No więc, wyskubuje sobie pióra. I tak prawie ich nie miała, gdy do mnie trafiła. :Filomina: parska :Twilight Sparkle: Proszę bardzo. :Fluttershy: Nie podoba jej się. :Twilight Sparkle: No to ma pecha. Chcesz, żeby wyzdrowiała? :Fluttershy: Oczywiście, że chc... :Twilight Sparkle: Co dalej?! :Fluttershy: Uważam, że powinna poleżeć, ale ona mnie w ogóle nie słucha. :Twilight Sparkle: Filominy I proszę za mną! :Filomina: się w klatce i parska :Fluttershy: To dla twojego dobra, zaufaj mi, proszę. Odpocznij trochę, a poczujesz się lepiej. :Twilight Sparkle: A ta zupa tutaj? Apetycznie pachnie. :Fluttershy: Zrobiłam ją dla Filominy, ale nawet nie tknęła. :Twilight Sparkle: Teraz ją zje ze smakiem. skrzeczy Stój! A ty dokąd! :Fluttershy: Nie! Filomino, wracaj! :wesoła muzyka ze sceną pościgu :Rainbow Dash: Co robicie? Ścigacie się? Mogę też? Raz, dwa, trzy start! :Fluttershy: Pinkie Pie Wybacz. :Pinkie Pie: Hej! :Twilight Sparkle: Przepraszam. :Rarity: Oła! Co ty robisz?! :Applejack: Co tu się dzieje? :Fluttershy: Musimy szybko znaleźć... :Strażnicy: To ptak księżniczki! :Filomina: kaszle :Fluttershy: Filomino, zejdź, proszę, na dół. Bo spadniesz. :Filomina: parska i krztusi się :Fluttershy: Ja Cię złapię! spadania wzdycha :Pozostałe: wzdychają :Fluttershy: płakać :Księżniczka Celestia: Co się tutaj stało? Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Tak, Wasza wysokość. Zdarzył się straszny wypadek. :Fluttershy: To wszystko moja wina. :Twilight Sparkle: Wcale nie. Fluttershy nie wiedziała, co robi. Ja jestem winna. :Fluttershy: Wszystko przeze mnie. :Twilight Sparkle: Ty chciałaś tylko pomóc. :Fluttershy: Ładna mi pomoc. :Twilight Sparkle: Zamkniesz się wreszcie? Dla mnie będzie łagodniejsza. :Fluttershy: Ja zawiniłam. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie, ja zawiniłam. :Pinkie Pie: Nie ja zawiniłam! Ej,a co tu chodzi? :Fluttershy: Dzięki, że tak mnie chronisz Twilight, ale księżniczko to ja zabrałam Filominę. Naprawdę, chciałam jej tylko pomóc dojść do siebie, a potem bym Ci ją oddała. Słowo. Jeśli chcesz mnie wygnać, wtrącić do lochu tam dokąd mnie wygnasz, to mi się to należy. :Księżniczka Celestia: Och. przestań się wygłupiać Filomino. Kucyki się wystraszyły. :Kucyki: wzdychają :Fluttershy: Ale, nic nie rozumiem. Co to ma być? I gdzie jest Filomina? :Księżniczka Celestia: To jest Filomina. Wiem, że wygląda inaczej, ale to naturalne u feniksa. Czyż nie tak, Filomino? :Filomina: jak feniks :Fluttershy: Och, u feniksa? :Księżniczka Celestia: Feniks to piękny, czarodziejski ptak. Chociaż zwykle jest zdrowy i kolorowy, czasami musi się odnowić zrzucając wszystkie pióra i stając w płomieniach. Tak między nami "efekciarstwo". Potem wstaje z popiołów świeży jak szczypiorek. To najzwyklejszy cykl życia feniksów. Mam wrażenie, że moja Filomina trochę sobie z Ciebie zadrwiła, Fluttershy. Przeproś, Filomino. :Filomina: Fluttershy jak feniks :Fluttershy: To znaczy, że mnie nie wygnasz? Nie wtrącisz do lochu? Ani nie wtrącisz do lochu tam, dokąd mnie wygnasz? :Księżniczka Celestia: Oczywiście, że nie, moja droga. Skąd Ci to w ogóle przyszło do głowy? :Fluttershy: Chyba mam wybujałą wyobraźnię. :Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy naprawdę zrobiła wszystko, co mogła, by uratować Filominę. :Księżniczka Celestia: To dobrze, że masz takie czułe serduszko, skarbie, ale wystarczyło mnie najpierw zapytać, a oszczędziłabyś sobie wielu kłopotów. :Fluttershy: No wiem. To moja wyobraźnia. Następnym razem zapytam, nim zacznę działać. :Twilight Sparkle: Czy mam do Ciebie napisać o tej lekcji? :Księżniczka Celestia: Nie musisz tego robić. Myślę, że będę o niej pamiętać. :Fluttershy: Wspaniały prezent. Bardzo dziękuję. Do zobaczenia! :Rainbow Dash: Hmm... Filominie na ucho :łaskocze po nosach strażników, a oni się śmieją :Rainbow Dash: Tak! :Wszystkie kucyki: się :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/A Bird in the Hoof es:Transcripciones/La aventura del ave ru:Стенограммы/Птица Феникс sv:Transkript/En fågel i hoven Kategoria:Transkrypty 1 sezonu